What You Mean To Me
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: Aang's in a fight between two voices. In the end, he just wanted to show the world what she meant for him. TAANG one-shot


**THIS IS WHEN TOPH AND AANG ARE 18 YEARS OLD. PLEASE PUT ON THIS SONG; IF YOU WANT TO GET THE STORY IN THE END; STERLING KNIGHT by WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME**

The sweat make its way to Aang's chin. The blood drips from Aang's mouth. The scar start to take its affect on Aang. His opponent was smirking at him. He had no power to continue standing and fight. He blink once and twice. His vision begin to blur. He blink again. His knee was trembling. Then, he start to hear Katara's voice

_It's okay Aang,_

_You're tired,_

_Lean on my shoulder now,_

_We're going to be fine,_

_You're hurt, relax now,_

_Aang, stop, please, look at me and trust me,_

_Lean on me, Aang_

Her voice was sweet, was defeated, was tired, was sick to see Aang this way. Her voice beg for Aang. Beg for Aang to stop. Let him get captured because he was tired. Ain't tired better than die? So, Stop dear Aang, you can plan your escape later. When you have much more energy. Is that right?

Aang start to believe the voices. His knee was going to drop and he let them. His head was going to hit the floor and he let it. He can lean now. He was too tired, too powerless, he was too lazy to fight. He can see his blood on the floor.

_Aang, it's okay. Really, it's fine..._

Nothing was going to stop him. He was surrendering. The voices keep telling him to do so.

He look at his opponant, gave him a defeated look. His opponant laugh. He is winning! No, Aang has to rest. Goodbye world...

"Don't you dare give up on me!"

He look up. That's not the sweet voice. That's not the voice at all.

"Stand up! Fight, you big loser!"

He look at across his shoulder and see a black-haired woman , who is being captured, screaming and yelling at her. She was a mess. The guys who was handling the woman almost lost control. His vision was blur but he pretty sure the woman's leg was bleeding and her hand was in tied.

"Oh no! Not this time, Aang! Stand up tall, young man! It's an order!"

No, the woman's voice wasn't sweet. It was harsh. Can't the woman see Aang is tired? Aang started to think. He didn't get the woman at first, so, he think harder. _It's an order! _Do he need to follow that rule. He can see his opponant shout at the woman. The woman gave him a death glare. The guy nudged the woman harder. Making the woman scream in pain. The scream was hurting Aang. Aang started to lose his vision again. It was blur.

"No, no, no, no, wake up, Baldy! Wake up! Knock that old man down! You can do it! Wake up!"

There's the scream of anger again. The scream was battling with the sweet whisper of Katara. Aang was cut in half.

"C'mon! Fight! You can do it, Aang! Trust in me!"

_Aang, stop, please, look at me and trust me,_

Trust. That's the question. He must trust who? The whisper or the yelling?

"Aang! Stand up, Twinkles! Fight! Fight!" she screams again

Don't she get it? He can't. "No," he whispers "Who are you?" he ask slowly. It wasn't loud and the situation was kind of noisy. But he heard the woman gasp. She understands him, _finally_

The woman take a deep breath,

"Aang! Wake up! You're the Avatar! You can air bend, fire bend, water bend and earth bend. You're very powerful! Believe in yourself! Take a deep breath and fight. Stand up tall because you're much stronger. You're the Avatar and I'm one of your teacher! I wish I can help you but I can't. Fight, Aang! Please, and.. and...," the woman stop.

Aang heard everything. The woman was force to be quiet down. The guy start to talk the woman away. Aang still processes the information his teacher had given him. He looked again at the woman. What was the last word.

"and..., HELP ME, AANG!" the woman shouted and there was no sound of struggling again. They had taken her away.

_Lean on me, Aang_

Aang start to close his eyes. **HELP ME! **He open his eyes again. No!

He was the Avatar!

He look at his opponant. His arrows started to glow.

He can Air bend.

He air bend his opponent with a strong blow. His opponent hit the tree, hard. "Ugh!" the man let out a loud groan..

He can Fire bend

A fierce of fire came out form his mouth. His opponent started to feel scared. He fire bend towards the rope that tied his opponent's weapon and the weapons drop on the floor.

He can Water bend

He water bend the weapon towards him. The weapon soon was being hide . He hit once and twice towards his opponent with the mighty water.

He can Earth bend

He earth bend and trap his opponent. His opponent now was crying and begging him.

Aang walk towards the pleading man. The glow started to fade, "you're lucky to be alive," he said. And he return to normal. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The man pleaded again.

"Where's the woman?" Aang ask, firmly.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

**Can't blame you ,For thinking,That you never really knew me at all**

He knew the scream. It's her! He airbend himself towards the scream. There, he saw the woman, alone, on the floor, looking really sick.

**I try to deny you,But nothing never made me feel so wrong**

He started to tear up. The woman was suffering. They must have put something. He blame himself for denying all of her orders. He rushes to the woman.

**I thought was protecting you,from everything that I go through ,But I know that we got lost along the way**

He knee down beside her. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" she screams in pain, again. Somehow, he knew it wasn't the pain of her bleeding leg.

**Here I am,with all my heart,I hope you understand**

"I'm sorry, I'm late," he cried. The woman smile weakly and her slim finger reaches Aang's cheek, "you fight. I knew it," she tried to laugh but she cough instead. Blood was coming out from her mouth. "I'm here, now. I'm here, now. Shhh," he said, putting her head on his lap.

**I know I let you down,But I'm never gonna make that mistake again,You brought me closer to who I really am**

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to your orders," Aang said. The blood drip from the woman's mouth. "It hurts, Aang," she said, enduring the pain. "Aaaaahhhh!" she screams again. "Oh My Spirits!" she let out another scream in the end. "Shh, shh,' Aang cried even harder. _Thanks for realizing me before it's too late _

**Come take my hand,I want the world to see,What you mean to me**

He grab the woman's hand tightly when suddenly, he heard an urgent gasped. He turn around to see a woman with brown hair, "Katara!' he screams. "Toph!" the woman with brown hair run to her best friend. "I'll try my best," Katara nod to Aang and Aang back up, letting go of her hand. "No...," the woman called 'Toph' whisper, "...don't let.. go.. of me," and Aang didn't.

**Just know that I'm sorry,I never wanted to make you feel so small**

He watches what Katara did to Toph. Katara water bend some water in her mouth and when she bend the water out, it was black. "It's called 'Black Water' . Its a poison that can get killed," Katara explain. Aang surprised by the word 'killed' . He started to cry again. Little did he know, Katara was crying too.

**And every time I think of you,I think of how you push me through,And show me how much better I could be**

"_Aang! Stand up, Twinkles! Fight! Fight!" she screams again_

He remembers the order, the screams. Maybe, if she didn't wake him up, the two of them might be dead by now. He cried even harder. He didn't realize Sokka, Suki and Zuko was even there.

**You make me feel like myself,Instead of being someone else,I wanna live that everyday**

_Please wake up Toph _he cried _Just, please _he pleaded. Toph cough again. A small of blood drips from her mouth. "Are you okay?" Katara said. Toph nod slowly. "Okay, stay calm," Katara said.

**You say what no one else was sayin',You know exactly how to get to me**

Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "She really knocks you , hah?" Aang look at Zuko. The question was simple but complicated. _She really knocks you , hah? _She do make me realize who I am. Even though, she express it in a rough way. "Aaaahhhh!" Toph screams again. The black water fly right out from her mouth.

**You know it's what I need,It's what I need**

Toph's chest rise up and then went back down. She closed her eyes. Her face was calm, was finished, was tired, was not in pain anymore. Aang's tear fell down hard as he hug himself around Toph's small body. His arm grab tight around her weak body. Katara lean against the tree, tired as her tears falls down too. Zuko went next to her. "Wow, you're really trying to kill me, hah?" Toph whisper in Aang's ear.

**I want the world to see,What you mean to me**

Aang's eye shot open. He ca't believe the woman is still alive. His finger wrapped tight on her shoulder as he face the woman. She had a white pale skin and dark black hair. Then, he crashed his lips with hers. Aang pulled away and hug her again, 'I love you,' he whisper. The woman smile slowly as she reply, "I love you too, moron,"

The Next Day...

Toph sat up on her bed. "Hey, you're awake," Aang said. Toph turn her head towards the voice. Aang was standing and smiling at her. "Hey," Toph smile at him. Aang take a sit on her bed. Toph crawl closer towards the young man. "Thanks for yesterday," Aang said. Toph nod, agreed.

"You were fighting him," Toph suddenly said. Aang look directly at her. "I was captured because they hurt my leg. I couldn't bend. My hand was tied. You were still fighting him. I can feel your vibration and then, you slowly dissappeared. I couldn't feel you. You were gone from my eyesight. On that moment, I knew you were really tired. So, I started screaming,"

"_Don't you dare give up on me!" _ Aang started to remember.

"But still, your vibration was blurry. You weren't fighting anymore. I heard the sicked man laugh. Oh man, I hated it. I keep screaming and yelling at you to stand up and fight. I was getting worried. Then, I heard you whispered, .

"_No," he whispers "Who are you?"_

I knew then your brain were having a major problem. I have it once. You started hearing this whisper to give up.. it's okay...

_Lean on my shoulder now,_ He remembered the whisper

So.. I knocked you to your senses – and guess what? It worked," Toph said, grinning. "You really do understands me, Toph. Thank you," Aang slowly said. The silence fill the air and Aang had nothing to say and so is Toph. They decide to share the moment with another sweet kiss.

**Here I am,with all my heart,I hope you understand  
I know I let you down,But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am,Come take my hand  
I want the world to see,What you mean to me**

-Aang

**TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I DIDN'T LIKE THIS AT ALL... BUT STILL, BE NICE PEOPLE... TQ**


End file.
